


A Night with The Winchesters

by AshWinchester1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Smut, Threeesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinchester1994/pseuds/AshWinchester1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into the boys and soon after you have a fun week with the boys. The after a while since you tell them you have nowhere to go, they invite you back to the bunker, letting you stay as long as you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fun Time with Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at smut, feedback is appreciated. And I am working on the next chapter, so bare with me.

It’s not every day you get to travel all over the U.S. with a job like mine.

I pulled into a diner parking lot, parking my ’67 mustang, I counted the bullets in my handgun, stepping out I tucked it into my back waistband. Stepping into the diner, I look around to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. Sitting at the counter I look over a menu, ordering a double bacon cheeseburger with a slice of pie and a cold beer.  
Pulling out my mother’s journal as I waited for my order, I found a case in town, not really sure what it was so I looked over the facts to narrow down the choices. I didn’t notice to two men who had just walked in, the short one sat next to me at the counter as the taller one sat on the other side of him. I slid the journal out of their view, I didn’t want them to think I was a freak. They didn’t seem to notice, but I noticed the man brought a journal that looked like mine, I gasped softly, he heard as he glanced towards me slightly. I asked to take my dinner to go, leaving the waitress a tip as I rushed out to my car. I jumped into my car, looking at my mom’s journal, I found a name that looked familiar and dialed it into my phone, and I got a voicemail so I left a message.

I looked up to see the men stepping out of the diner, I stepped out of my car, acting like I was going to light up a cigarette. I watched them; the tall man looked back at me and smiled softly. I looked over at the short man, he smirked slightly at me, and I blushed slightly and looked away as they walked towards me. I made an attempt to grab for my gun, the tall one held his hands out and said, “We’re not going to hurt you, we were curious on why you ran out like you did. Is everything okay?” I looked at him suspiciously, “And you are who exactly?”, I asked as I kept my hand behind my back. The shorter one stepped forward, “I’m Dean and this is my brother Sammy. And your name is?”, he replied, motioning towards his brother. “I’m (Y/N).”, I answered, my eyes widening as I realized who they were. “As in Winchester?”, I stepped back slightly, Sam shoved his hands into his pockets, and shrugged, “Yes.”, Dean looked me over, licking his lips and smirking, I looked away. “Your dad worked with my mom, (Mother  
s name).”, I said softly. Dean looked at me, “I saw that name in our dad’s journal.” I nodded, “His name is in my mom’s journal.”, I pull out the journal from my coat pocket. I flip it over in my hands, “How is John doing? I tried calling him after my mother died a couple months back, but I got no answer.”, I asked. Dean looked over at Sam then back to me, “He died a few years back.” My eyes widened, I cover my mouth, “What? How?”, I sobbed softly. Sam stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder and Dean did the same, I placed a hand on each of theirs. “Are you okay?”, Sam asked, his face soft. I nodded slightly, “I knew John, I worked with him and my mom on a few cases when I was younger.”, I remarked as I wiped my eyes. Dean looked at me as he cocked his head, “How old are you?”, he asked slightly confused. “I just turned twenty-two, I started hunting when I was ten after my father died. What happened to John?”, I asked again. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, “Demon got to him.”, Dean replied softly. I stepped back, I grumbling under my breath as I punched my back window angrily.

The glass shattered as my hand was cut, I grabbed my hand and crumbled to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. Sam rushed towards me and knelt next to me as he grabbed my hand, “Hey, whoa! You alright?”, he asked as he saw my wound healing by itself. I pulled my hand back quickly, Dean grabbed for his gun as he saw it, “Dean! Stop!”, Sam snapped at his brother. He looked back towards me, “What are you?” I stood up slowly, looking down at him ashamed, “I’m nothing, I was cursed by a witch as I killed her. She said I can never die, that my curse is to watch everyone I know and love die out in time. She made me immortal, I know I have tried to see if it’s reversible. I went around the nation, hell even the world, asking priests, witches, demons, everyone. They all said the same thing, it’s irreversible.”, I sighed as I looked to Dean as he still had the gun pointed at me, “If you’re going to use that, make sure it can actually kill me.”, I grumbled as he put his gun away.

Sam stood up, leaning against my car, “I am sorry you have to meet me like this. I have been on the run since the incident.” I told them. Sam continued to watch me, he had this look on his face, I couldn’t really explain it, but he looked adorable. I pulled out my handgun and flipped it over and over again in my hands. Dean stepped closer as did Sam, “Are you okay?” Dean asked, pulling the gun out of my hands, “I’ve tried killing myself, it never worked, after my mom died, I got depressed, I hit rock bottom.” Sam put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, his body was warm and welcoming, I had a thought about having him in my bed, I don’t know why I did, but I did. I wanted to know what he was like in bed, him and his brother both, they were both equally attractive, Sam was tall and had beautiful hair, while Dean was shorter and looked rugged.

“Anyone who knew our father is a friend, and plus you seem harmless.” Sam said down to me, his arm still around my shoulder. I smiled softly, “Can I have my gun back please, that is kind of my baby.” I asked Dean who held my gun at his side. I held out my hand as Dean handed it over, I placed it back into my waistband, I yawned, “Guys, it is a pleasure to meet you, but I am so very tired.”, I pulled out of Sam’s hold, “Where are you staying?”, Sam asked. I shrugged, “I haven’t found anywhere yet. I was planning on checking into the hotel down the road.” They both nodded, “We will meet you there, that’s where we are staying as well.”, they said as they walked to their car. I hopped into my car, the scent of Sam was still on my coat, I smiled and blushed, I was attracted to him, he was beautiful, both of them were, I barely met the guys. The way Dean looked at me, made me want to show them both a good time, show them how bad I can be.

I pulled into the hotel parking lot, I saw them leaning against their car, it was a ’67 Chevy Impala, and she was a beauty. I went to the office and paid for a room, taking the keys, I went to my car, grabbing what I need from the trunk. I walked up to them, “Hello boys.”, I whistled as I looked at the car, “’67 Chevy Impala, sure is a beauty.” Dean smiled and Sam chuckled, “She sure is. You know it?”, he beamed. I nodded, “Oh god yes. They are rare to find, you will be lucky to find one today in good condition.” I fumbled my room key, I peeked up at Sam, I pretended to have trouble carrying my bags, “Sam can you help me?” Sam nodded, smiling, “Sure, what room are you in?” I looked at my key, “2.What about you?” Dean looked over at Sam and winked, “3.” I smiled. I thought about it and smiled bigger, this is great. Sam grabbed one of my bags and walked towards my room, I followed him, stepping around him to unlock my door. I stepped in and threw one of my bags on the bed. Sam set the one he held on the chair and closed the door behind us. I turned towards him and looked up at him. He closed the space between us, grabbing my face, he kissed me. I kissed back for what seemed like forever. He pulled away, “I’m sorry, I’ve just been wanting to do that since we met.” My face burned, “No it’s fine, I have to.” I leaned up and kissed him again, my arms wrapping around his neck, his hands finding my waist pulling me closer.

The next few minutes went by slowly, I pulled off his coat as he did the same with mine. Sam pushed me against the wall, his body pressing against mine. I growled softly, tugging his hair slightly, he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. “You don’t waste any time do you?’, I smirked. He shook his head, kissing my neck. I grinded my hips against him, I felt him get hard against me. He pushed us off the wall and threw me on the bed, I smirked up at him. He took off his shirt and I bit my lip as I looked at his chiseled chest. I watched him slide off his pants, his erection pressing against his boxers. I smirked as I moved towards him, I slid off his boxers, setting his hard member free, I grinned at the size. I stroked him slowly, I heard him gasp sharply as his hand settled on my shoulder. I knelt in front of him, I looked up at him and winked. I continued to stroke him, swirling my tongue around the tip, slowly taking him into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, “Fuck!”, I heard him grunt softly. I smirked to myself as I took him deeper into my mouth. I felt him twitch in my mouth after about fifteen minutes, “I’m going to cum.”, he gasped. I continued as I felt him let go, I pulled back and swallowed. Wiping my mouth as I stood, I smirked up at him. He looked down at me and grinned, “Good god woman. What have you done to me?”, he asked, I shrugged. He moved closer, taking off my shirt, unzipping my pants and letting them slide down. I was left in nothing but my black lace thong. I thought to myself thank god I didn’t wear a bra today. Sam looked me over as I laid down, he bit his lip. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?’, I asked playfully.

He kissed up my legs, goosebumps raised up over my flesh, he grabbed my underwear and slid them off. He continued to kiss up my thighs, stopping into between my legs, I looked down at him and he smirked up at me. He used his hand and stroked my folds, I gasped at his touch. He kissed my clit slowly teasing it, I moaned softly. He pinned my hips down as mine started to raise slightly. He used his free hand to find my opening slowly entering me, I growled softly. He slowly thrusting his finger inside me, hitting my g-spot each time. He flicked his tongue over my throbbing bud, I felt myself getting closer, “Sam, I-I-I’m going to cum.”, I gasped as he continued, I felt myself fall over the edge, my nails digging into his shoulder, “Oh Sam.”, I moaned as I climaxed. Sam raised up and smirked as he licked his lips. “Oh Sam, what have you done to me?”, I asked him.

Sam kissed up my chest, stopping at my neck, he sucked, leaving a small love mark, “You are mine.”, I nodded. He kissed me hard and deep. I positioned him at my entrance, he rammed himself into me. I gasped at his size, he stopped for a moment, “Are you okay?’, he looked down at me in concern. I nodded, he started to thrust slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, I kissed him deep, our tongues wrestling for dominance, he sped up his thrusts. A soft sheen of sweat covered us. I bucked my hips to match his thrusts, hitting my g-spot every time.

I scratched his back hard, he didn’t seem to mind, he buried his face into my neck as he thrusted harder, I felt myself getting close again, I think Sam was too, he thrusts became harder and slower. I moaned as I climaxed around him, I felt him twitch inside me as he climaxed, “Oh Sam.”, I moaned loudly, “(Y/N).”, he moaned loudly as well. He kissed me as he slid off me and laid next to me. I laid my head on his chest, his hand stroking my back. I looked at him and smiled, “That was amazing, and I apologize if I scratched too hard.” He laughed shaking his head, “Sweetheart it didn’t hurt at all.”.

We must’ve fell asleep, cause when we woke up, the sun was shining through the curtains, I slide out of Sam’s arms. I stood there in my robe looking down at him, thanking god he didn’t leave me in the middle of the night.


	2. What He Heard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hears reader and Sam having sex and gets aroused and had naughty thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bit short, I apologize, more to come.

**~Dean's POV~**

I heard the moans coming from the room next door, hearing (Y/N)'s moans and screams, I felt myself get aroused and slowly palmed myself through my jeans. Her moans spurred me on as I sat on the edge of the bed, closing my eyes as I imagined her riding me all night long. My jeans didn't help my erection so I slowly unzip my pants, picturing her do it. Palming my self through my boxers imagining her sucking me off. Taking off my shirt I toss it to the side as I slide my boxers off and step out of them and my jeans. I took my erection into my hand slowly pumping it up and down. I laid out on the bed, my hand grasping the blanket. "(Y/N)", I moaned softly seeing her in my head giving me a hand job, watching my reaction to her touch, watching her touch herself as she got aroused by my moans and grunts, spurring her on. I kept picturing in my head what I want to do to her, lay her out on the bed and kiss up her thighs, lightly licking the juncture between her thigh and groin, watching her body react to my touch. Hearing her gasp and softly moan my name. I would slowly slide a finger over her folds, before sliding two of them into her entrance, thrusting slowly, hitting her  g-spot every time. I watch her squirm under my mouth as she comes, Picturing this I scream her name, "(Y/N)!". I moan loudly as she screams my brother's name, imagining it was my name instead.


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader teams up with the boys and fun is soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if there are mistakes.

The morning after I wake up and find that Sam has left, suddenly I feel down. I shower and dress in a pencil skirt and a cute blouse, throwing my clothes into my bag, I walk out to my car, seeing that the boys were still there, I smile. "Hey, you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?", Dean say coming up behind me. I turn around and Dean is right in front of me, his face inches from mine, I can smell his musk, he smelled good, second to Sam, who smelled amazing. Sam comes up from behind and wraps his arms around my waist, I am wedged between the brothers, "You know later I was thinking that you can show Dean here a good time like you showed me.", his breath warm on my neck, I look up at Dean and he smirks. I smirk and turn my head towards Sam, "You are willing to share me with you're brother?", I grind my hips against Sam's. He chuckles, "Well he did get aroused by hearing us, didn't you Dean?", he looks at his brother, who smiles and nods, stepping closer. "Well then you wouldn't mind if I did this.", I grab Dean's collar and pulled his face towards mine and our lips met, I pulled away after a moment. I shimmy my way out from between them, "We have a case to work, maybe later we can finish this.", I get in my car, Sam following behind me, leaning in the car window, giving me kiss. "Well we will work the crime scene angle, while you go to the coroner and interview them.", he said, before getting into Dean's car.

 

**~Few hours later~**

I pull into the diner parking lot to grab lunch, grabbing a booth for three. Few minutes later the boys come in and sit with me, Dean sitting next to me, and Sam across from us, I smile at them and they both wink at me. I knew where this was going, so I excused myself to the restroom. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of my blouse, enough to show cleavage, and throw my hair up, giving my neck a nice view, I walk back and they look up and their eyes immediately go to my breasts and I see Dean smirk as he lets me back into the booth. "I found out that the girl's heart is missing, it just may be a simple werewolf attack.", I say in a hushed tone. They both nodded, "That's what it looks like to us.", Dean replied, his hand resting on your knee, I thank the gods that wore a skirt, because I felt myself get hot and wet between my legs.

Our food came soon after we ordered, Dean and I got burgers and pie, while Sam got a salad, I noticed that they were watching me eat. I stopped, "What? Am I getting it all over the place?", I say as I take a big bite of the burger, Dean's eyes widen, and Sam smirks. Dean leans towards me, "I bet that mouth is big enough for me.", I almost choke on my bite. I smirk and I rest my hand on his knee, slowly trailing it up, but before I get to the top I take it away, and I hear a small whimper come from him. I giggle and Sam chuckles as we heard it.

We soon finish our food and the boys pay for the food as I go to my car and grab a bag, going back into the diner to change, I throw on a pair of tight skinny jeans with boots and a Def Leppard tee. I meet the boys outside and they whistle, "A girl after my own heart, what's your favorite song sweetheart?", Dean asks. "Pour Some Sugar On Me.", I grin. Tossing my bag into the car, I walk to Dean, "So big boy, what am I going to do with you?", I ask looking up at him. He looked down to me, his eyes darken with lust, his breath warm. I feel Sam walk up behind me, laying his hands on my hips. "You should do what you did to me, he would love it.", Sam whispers, his voice dark and sexy. I nod and grin big, stepping closer to Dean, Sam following behind. Dean pressed against my front and Sam flush with my back, I grind my hips, getting a small growl from Sam and a small groan from Dean, taking his hands I lay them on my hips right above Sam's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.


	4. The Hunt

**~The hunt~**

Later that night we found the lair of the werewolf. We sat in the car going over the plan, I was to go in through the back with Dean as Sam went through the front. Dean looked at me, "You ready for this?", he asked me concerned. I nodded as replied, "I was born ready Winchester.", I smirked at him and Sam. Sam chuckled and Dean smirked back. "Maybe when we're done here I can show you guys a thing or two.", I said raising an eyebrow, Sam turned to me, "We're counting on it sugar.", he replied. I leaned forward and kissed Sam and Dean on the cheek, then slowly got out of the car, Dean not far behind me. We circled the house, keeping low in the grass under the moonlight. 

We finally snuck in through the back door, Sam through the front. Dean went left and I went right. I heard a growl behind me as I got thrown through the wall, I heard Dean call out my name. I groaned as I sat up, "I'm fine, go get that ass hat.", I said as I waited for my arm to mend itself. I heard a growl then  gunshot come from the other room, then I saw Sam followed by Dean walk up to me. I tried to stand but fell back down. "Shit must've broke my leg.", I said. "Don't move.", Dean said as he picked me up, and Sam followed us back to the car. Dean threw the keys to Sam as we got into the back seat. "That will heal right?", Sam asked concerned. "Yeah, give it about thirty minutes and I'll be good as new.", I chuckled, then winced at the pain. Sam started up the car as we made our way back to the motel. I must've dozed off on the way there, because I didn't remember ever getting into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More still to come.


End file.
